


Hero Worship

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [15]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hero Worship, Mild Sexual Content, Self Confidence Issues, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 15) narcissis





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> 15) narcissis

Aloy gasps in Daradi’s mouth as the woman pulls her into the shadows of the Meridian marketplace and kisses her.  
“I’ve been looking for you,” Daradi mummers. “I’ve heard more of the things you’ve done. You’re a hero to so many.” She presses kisses down along Aloy’s jaw. “You deserve more. You deserve to be thanked, to be...” she captures her lips again, “worshipped.”

Aloy let’s herself be pulled deeper into an alcove. Lets her leggings be pulled aside and a cool hand slipped down. It’s nice to be wanted. To hear someone praise her name, instead of cursing it.


End file.
